


Glyph Gear Margo

by Pastel Comma (Regina_Hark)



Series: Gunners vs Slimes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Universe- Fantasy, Blonde Bombshell, Breast Fucking, Consentacles, Electricity, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Kink, Impregnation, Inanimate Object Porn, Mecha, Monster sex, Monsters- Slimes, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Other, Oviposition, PWP, Public Claiming, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Hark/pseuds/Pastel%20Comma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a standard escort in Whitstone Mine goes awry, Margo Shirewald can't find herself to talk about the negatives. </p><p>Her mouth's too full for starters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Forget to Turn the Power Off

**Author's Note:**

> More porn, less world-building. This series will be going under hiatus. I will be focusing on my long-runners so yeah, hiatus. I'm a bit busy this week so I decided to post the story in chapters.  
> Don't tell me that six thousand words of tentacle action isn't good enough for you.
> 
> This chapter: Electricity-play. Object Insertion/Penetration. Mechanical tentacles. Monster sex.  
> The next chapter: Oviposition/Egg-Preg. Impregnation. Slime tentacles. Monster sex. Monster fuck contest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could, of course, override these tentacles.

Margo came to slowly, blinking out flashes of pain and light from her eyes. First there had been a mine, Whitstone, where she'd been asked to patrol. Keep an eye out on the freelancers there. Neither mind the fact that she was a freelancer too. And then, nothing. Nothing worth recounting.

The mine caved in and Margo hadn't been spared.

With her great glyph gear, a magic-aided mecha battle suit, she survived the tantrum of the mine at large. Glyph gears could withstand a lot, being steel and copper enchanted contractions of awesome size and firepower.

But as she regained her bearings, Margo realized she wasn't all that lucky after all.

Her glyph gear, codenamed Theo, was entombed in a mountain's worth of rubble and dirt. Margo pooled on her mana and leaned forward to jump start the internal runes. Her fingers danced along the floating screen made of magic and light, tapping in commands and runic operating code.

The cockpit's lights flickered on. Good.

She briefly paused to tend to herself. Physically fine. No major injuries. Magic vitals low.

Interestingly, Margo only had slight bruising and tenderness that came from being thrown around while inside a glyph gear. Good news considering what could have happened. Anything that went toe to toe regularly with a glyph gear knew the trick of fighting them. All a monster needed to do was to crack open the steel hatch situated in the belly and yank the operator out. Then go for the kill. What an uninspired end.

Her royal purple skin-tight operator suit wasn't much for protection.

The latex-like fabric hugged Margo’s slender frame and large protruding breasts. Often time, her nipples were perked. Fat pink nubs so hard and stiff they could have directed traffic in the busiest street in bustling Centralia. Aroused they were by the lack of friction the suit gave. Her wide and lanky legs weren't spared either. Insulated as she was, Margo absorbed every jump and stride the glyph gear made. The sensations, when they reached her, were like caresses and probing slaps to her seated ass.

Just being inside Theo, the glyph gear inactive, made her deeply conditioned pussy ache and throb.

Margo shifted her posture, strawberry blonde curls falling across her pinched face. Keenly seeking something to vibrate against her wanting folds. The operator suit that did this. Lacking space for modesty items like bindings or sorely needed panties. Her lack of underwear was likely the reason why her cockpit's seat was never dry during use. Her womanly essence would come out of her, unbidden. Filling up the womb-like room with the sexual stench of heat and need.

The gears in Theo resisted her orders and magical call to rise.

Not surprising.

Theo always needed a more direct approach if he'd been turned off incorrectly.

Margo braced herself. Placed put her hands to both curved walls of the cockpit, palms pressed firmly. Her hips twitched where they sat. Already excited for what would happen next. Margo redirected her magic to her hands and released, the mana rushing through Theo's exterior shell and metal limbs.

The glyph gear tasted her magic, verifying Margo as his user. Then attacked.

The recoil slammed into Margo, the shock rushing through her full-figured body. Sparks and stars flickered in front of her eyes. Her mouth fell open, unable to contain the obscene wail that left her bubblegum pink lips. Theo was draining her, roughly stealing her natural magic energy to replace his own.

Everything shook and vibrated and rocked.

Margo tossed left and right in midst of it. Trapped in her own body as Theo took and took from her. She moaned and cried, her lips and voice the last two things she had control of. The rest was purely primal instinct. Her hips cocked open of their own accord, gyrating along to the chaotic strumming beat whipping through her body.

Lavish breasts bounced freely, nipples electrified as Theo crossed into her.

Her glyph seals unfurled on her body, black tattoos winding around her formerly unmarked skin. These seals claimed her chest, neck and hands. The weak points of a glyph gear user. Ah, she could feel Theo groping inside of her. His verification process still requiring more.

Goodness Theo, what did he think happened?

Something must have unnerved him for him to be this frisky.

Ablaze, Margo's overwhelmed nerves coursed with pain and pleasure. Each sensation never quite fully pulling ahead of the other. She drooled, mouth a perfect o-shape as she came. Margo screamed, body arching as her orgasm blitzed in and out and in again. All parts of her twitching and canting up, hips spreading, feet curling, arms falling and eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Margo collapsed in a pile of blissfully limp limbs, pussy clenching while her hips pivoted up, Theo still inside, still taking and she couldn't hold it back. She squirted, crying and weeping from the intensity of his unrelenting probing. Her sweet juices, warm and clear, splattered onto the floating command screen. Droplets of her essence briefly glimmered before it was absorbed in, analyzed and processed by the glyph gear.

She panted, star-struck by what happened seconds before.

And then Theo rumbled at her, gears whirring softly. He was pleased, soundly sure it was her.

How in the world-

The visor screens that hugged the front of the cockpit turned on, each zooming in on her dazed state and her dripping hole and erect clit from different angles. That area of the suit transparent, seeping out the sweet juices it couldn't contain. Her seat inside him squished under Margo, the suit and the chair soundly wet. He beeped at her, showing his approval of her well-pleasured form. The messy blush riding on her islander cheeks. Now he would run rune sequences to check his own.

Oh, so Theo did that on purpose? Not liking her to be dry in his cockpit?!

With what little strength she had left, Margo kicked one of the rotation handles. Knowing Theo's oafish ass could feel the sharp turn in his left heel. Perverted machine. Getting her all worked up for nothing.

Basking in the afterglow, Margo closed her eyes and simply breathed.

Theo's thorough examination of her left her weak and wet. Dewy perspiration along her curves and chest. Naughtier fluids in a puddle between her thighs. Dark blonde bangs pasted to her freckled cheeks, her long braid thrown over her left shoulder. She was a wreck. A horny wreck wanting more.

Shakily, Margo unzipped parts of her suit to let in some much needed cool mine air.

Typically, men and women who went into the mechanist profession and picked between the three main classes; gunner, grenadier and glyph gear were on the short side. Hailing from a tiny island from the Eastern Isles, Margo was certainly not. Tall and sun-kissed with blonde hair several shades darker than what you would see in the Central continent, she had a struggle finding clothing that her buxom form.

Her operator suit was a bit of a patchwork.

A tradition started with Margo being unable to pay for more custom-wear at the start of her profession. And now too cheap to pay for something most people wouldn't see her wearing anyway. Zippers lined the more bustier parts of her body. A design element that allowed tailors to add extra fabric without ruining the sleekness the suit provided. The fabric was all the same make and color. So too were the zippers. But Margo couldn't help but feel lewd putting on and taking off the outfit.

Starting with her chest, Margo unzipped the zippers that went round her breasts.

Freed, her weighty mounds jutted out, glistening.

Her thick and brown speckled teardrop-shaped titties bobbed lightly under her panting form, rich pink nipples drawing lines in the air. They ached, her exposed nipples, unsatisfied from Theo's inspection. She considered touching them but decided to bat away the wanton thought. If Margo did, she would stroke the rest of her breasts, taut belly, thighs and more in an attempt to relieve the need she had to be fucked.

One that would go unanswered because there was little in the cockpit that could fit snug inside her needy pussy.

Then Margo went downwards, her hand hesitant as it hovered over where her soaked mound laid. Carefully, she unfastened the zipper there. The touch of it unraveling against her pussy folds, the silver teeth each having their turn stroking her- Goodness, it was too much. Margo bit the inside of her mouth and reclined, enjoying the unintended fondling.

Slowly, her wet pussy was exposed to the inside of the cockpit.

Theo, the simple-minded pervert, could help but return his visors screens to looking at it. She got an eyeful of her own pink throbbing flesh, that lovely slit still dripping essence and sweetness. Undeniably interested in being sated properly by something physical, not intangible and by circumstances as Theo tended to do. She sucked in a breath. Margo was a professional. She still had to go through emergency protocol.

Tending to that unsatisfied piece of work between her legs could wait a little longer.

Margo went back to work, attempting physical commands. The cockpit was active, Theo was awake but it wouldn't mean much if she couldn't get the big oaf to move. Spreading herself out, she straddled the cockpit and pushed. Her intent, aided by what little magic she had left, raced and reverberated through the inner runes.

Theo's metal limbs shook, rising from the dirt mound they'd been buried under.

The glyph gear took one great step, two, then Margo ran out of power. He took too much, the oaf!

Margo grunted, disconnecting from the mana-link she established. Just what was he thinking?! Trick question, because he couldn't! Metal head oaf! Theo surveyed their closest surroundings, filling the overhead visor screens with intel and data. Still ignoring her inputs and overrule commands, he classified and ranked the dangers of the mine from weakest to strongest.

Erying bats. Lessor wyrm. Rock lizards. Cave slimes. That last one... Slimes?

Margo spared only a fraction of her attention to him as she kept on trying to retake control. Some part of her noted the weirdness of the slimes nearby. They were gathering in a collapsed tunnel beneath her and Theo, dropping into a nearby hole mostly hidden by metal sheets and broken mining machines.

What did gunners say about slimes? There was always one slime that would be looking for you. Avoid the species at all costs. Well, she rightly fucked that one up. A good dozen of them slithered along the mine floor, merrily jumping into that hole.

And goodness, was that moaning?

Margo listened quietly, picking through the sounds of the mine and rescue crews somewhere further up. And she heard it again, moaning. The undeniable sound of someone getting rutted hoarse. There was even a gunshot and that woman kept on going. Her cries louder and bawdy. Wait, wasn’t that signs of a monster courting?

Holy fuck, a monster courting was taking place!

The slimes would be after Margo even more! Them and their relentless need to fill their breeding dens all at once. Her hips jerked forward, imagining being fucked and filled and passed around the cave slimes.

Spirits, Aulra, Giaaia Goodness and the old gods, this wasn't her fault.

It was Theo being an uncooperative and overprotective asshole. Margo hunched her shoulders, blowing a stray blonde strand from her eyes. Her bangs clung to her sweaty forehead, haloing her healthy tanned cheeks. Theo finished his scan and reported the best route to the cave's entrance. Margo stared at it. It was do-able if she had shoes and clothes suited to climbing. Then the glyph gear kneeled, going into stand-by mode.

Not only was he a perverted machine, he was wasteful as well!

As soon as Margo got him on properly, Theo was probably planning on sending her out alone. Calculating her mana levels and the time it would have took if they'd gone together, he chose her over himself.

Glyph gears were simple machines with terrible, terrible reasoning skills. That’s why they deserved to look like copper and steel metal giants. All strength, no brains. Quick to sacrifice themselves to save their user. Commendable but Margo would rather not leave this particular Theo unit here. Couldn't afford it and she rather liked the perverted machine as well.

Theo switched to recovery mode, forcing Margo to do things manually. Wonderful.

Now relying less on her magic as the main fuel source, Theo switched to the emergency tanks on his backside. A potent mix of gunpowder and refined solarium dust. Her cockpit soon filled with that distinctive aroma, the scents of gunnery extract and that pungent brimstone aroma that came from the dust.

Goodness, she almost had her libido tamed. Now it kicked back up, reminding her of the unsatisfied state Theo left her in. Orgasming was fine and good but cumming with a shaft or cock inside her, glorious.

Margo went to the visor doors and tried to will them open.

They budged. A little.

Margo had some upper arm strength. Came with being a glyph gear user and having to do maintenance on her lonesome. But that didn’t matter much to the nearly impenetrable front designed to keep all things out and all glyph users in.

The visor doors opened a fraction. An easy way out for someone who didn’t have her bust and thick rear.

Margo re-zipped her breasts and privates, thinking of a method to help her escape. Trying to turn Theo back on wouldn’t work. She was out of power and the oaf might think she was trying to stay behind for his sake. Eating her rations and breathing in the stray mana in the air could be a good idea. Recharge her magic vitals. However, she didn’t want to stay long in Theo. The slimes would eventually realize that there was a gun-wielder in here and swarm her.

Between all this, the glyph gear vibrated.

Scanning any dents outside on his body and doing internal profiling for a damage report on visor screens. Margo never was inside Theo when he was in this state. His main rudder would shoot up in the middle of the cockpit seat and dribble that safe but runny by-product made from the fuel tanks. The white stuff would get just about everywhere.

And Margo hadn’t interested in finding out how many washes it would take to get the stains out.

The fuel by-product was safe to eat too, apparently. Many a centralian would ask her for a jar-full to take home if they caught her outside the glyph gear. They ate the weirdest stuff that people homegrown on the Eastern Isles would never think of so she’d never tried herself.

Margo looked at the rudder now rising. Its tip flared and wide, that white run-off pearling on the exhaust slit. That substance might be just what she needed to get out. Margo grinned and pounced.

She went to work, squeezing and rubbing the main rudder.

Long and unbelievably thick, cock-like to her fingers, the rudder stiffened under her intensive ministrations. Her work didn't come without reward. More of that white liquid bubbled up, squirting onto Margo's waiting breasts and waist. Puddling-like but thinner, more transparent like real cum, it dribbled down her form. A pleasant heat, the liquid was fine to feel. Some of the drops landed directly on her erect nubs, the warm sensation titillating her to think of another method to coax more gear-cum out.

Why use her hands when she had a pair of perfectly fine breasts?

Margo unzipped her front, wanting to experience the gear-cum and the main rudder’s vibrations directly on her skin.

As long and primed with girth the rudder was, it was easily enveloped into her cum-chasing titties. Once secured, Margo moved slowly. Her soft mounds pulsated from the vibrations the rudder gave, tit-flesh jiggling and quaking under the unfaltering cadence. Neglected, her hips rose and legs spread. Her pussy giving a money-making shot to the visor screens behind her. Knowing they was recording her health status and actions.

Theo was going to give her a hard time tomorrow. Playing with his pseudo-cock while he was asleep.

Margo rubbed her lips on the exhaust slit, blocking the cum until the rudder shook. Then she let go, the rudder weakly cumming. Oh, that couldn't be all it could make. Margo went up and down, her breasts glossy from liquid. She moved her nipples on it, taking in the intense stimulation as it dashed through her stiffening nubs. The rudder liked that. She didn't know she knew or this foreign sentiment managed to assert itself in her thoughts. Good, she thought. It better.

Vibrating at a faster speed, her breasts were pelted with pleasure. The rapid-fire sensual pace bruising her stressed titties. Margo opened her mouth, panting and twitching. Goodness, this rudder was like the real thing. It pushed right into her like a saluting shaft, tip roused in producing more and more of that fluid. Margo went up and down. Her titties slick with the white fluid. Soon she rampted it up, going faster. The gear-cum rained down her breasts, streaming in creamy rivets.

The rudder couldn't withstand it anymore. It outright fired, spraying her in white.

The gear-cum painted the cockpit, globs and gooey splotches decorated the dark walls. Surprised by the sudden finished, Margo didn't immediately wipe the sticky fluid from her face. Fair skin now even fairer in that absolute white. Blonde curls with a wintery dye job.

Margo licked her lips and froze, marveling at the taste on her tongue. Milky and thick, creamy as she moved it around her cheeks.

Why hadn't she done this sooner? The gear-cum was delicious.

Margo went to the rudder, sucking the exhaust slit. Completely forgetting what she been trying to accomplish. Her cheeks bulged, bobbed with her mouth on the rudder. She moaned, elated to have such a thickness between her lips.

Then the glyph gear beeped and she remember the other reason why she didn’t stay inside.

Theo’s cleaning protocol.

Gray mechanical tentacles, armed with red gloved hands, came out of the cockpit's metal panels. The tentacles were quicker and more focused than your average Theo, enchantments and a hearty diet of the second runic language fed into their metal limbs would do that. In the small cavity space that was the cockpit, all blackened metal and bronze ridge spiraled around the tight space for maximum space usage. Sitting lofty was her command seat, a throne made of golden-like leather and lined with conductor black gears to send her orders to the rest of the glyph gear.

A generally pristine and awe-inspiring sight now a gushy, gooey-ooey, sticky, reeking, white wet wasteland.

The tentacles swabbed and wiped, cleaning up the run-off fluid. Helping their need to cover more space, the glyph gear shuffled the cockpit walls, shrinking the nearly narrow room to be even narrower. Margo knew she wouldn't be spared. Cum-covered as she was from head to toe.

Margo saw her chance and took it. Breasts smashed against the divide of steel and glass, she managed to get one arm out. It didn't matter.

She was too slow.

Spamming Margo's own unique rune code through the screens, the tentacles identified her as a glyph gear user. She struggled harder, trying to get shoulders through. Margo was almost- The tentacles did not care what she was doing, only that she was covered in the substance they were compelled to clean. They dragged Margo back to her command seat, several tentacles sucking up the cum that was left behind her unwilling heels. Margo weakly squirmed, mouth full of gear-cum she hadn't swallowed.

She could, of course, override these tentacles.

They obeyed runic codes with much more loyalty than Theo ever would. But these mechanical tentacles, metal-forged and yet flexible, Margo couldn't help but regard them with interest. Their long lengths, the rubber hands they wore, the speed they had. Perfect substitutes for a cock, something Margo would like very, very much.

Being with Theo meant long patrols and tedious escort missions for months at a time. What sex life Margo could have had was trampled by her need to earn a living wage. Outside the glyph gear, she was a downright slutty fiend. Trying to make up for lost time by getting fucked silly by whoever was cute enough at the bar or local inn.

But now to know that Theo had these tentacles all along, these wonderful handsy feelers, that were just right for what she had in mind.

Her legs were forced right open by the main rudder there, the shaft still vibrating and bubbling up gear-cum. It rubbed against her pussy and lonely slit, coaxing the throbbing need there to ignite into the desire to have. Margo shamelessly pressed herself against it, ignoring the tentacles that hovered to where her pussy met shaft. The tentacles watching in acted out dismay of the clear sweet juices running from her hole.

One of them-

She frowned, this particular tentacle didn't come from a metal panel in the ceiling. She looked a little, trying to find which part of the cockpit it was attached to. But then the tentacle dipped its hand-less tip around the main rudder and into her pussy, outright wanting to understand where her womanly essence was coming from.

Margo gasped, back a little stiff as she rolled her hips forward. This odd tentacle was different than the others. Instead of a coolness warmed by their grip like the tentacles on her arms and shoulders, this tentacle fluctuated between temperatures. Both hot and cool. Focusing on it only confused her but when she relaxed- Margo parted her lips, a light moan strutting out.

Goodness, the absolute mollifying perfect not-heat and not-cold. What was this feature?

The odd tentacle-

Margo rolled her eyes. She might as well give it a name since it her entered below. The tentacle now named Conductor skimmed his hand-less tip along her inner walls. Not simply plunging in and out, Conductor rubbed and brushed her soft flesh. Making goosebumps spread along her tensing body, he twisted and thrusted, his exploration more passionate and lively than cleaning-minded.

So curious was it, his actions.

Studying when she clenched and how she took his light strokes. Was he trying to understand what made her feel good?

Margo decided not to care and simply enjoy the thickness inside. She opened her hips more and sighed, her orgasm close at hand. He jerked once more and she cummed, knees rattling together. Margo lifted her hips and released, a well-trained dog at this point. Still being inside Theo and being wet so often, she couldn't help but squirt.

Conductor loved that, pulling right out to chase the stream that passed him. Soon after he left to swab at her mess on the wall, the main rudder dropped back into its slot. That was strange. The cleaning protocol wasn't over. She listened for the gears, the cogs turning and Theo's emergency fuel tanks still being used. But with Conductor gone, the other tentacles clustered around her.

A tentacle went for her mouth, not liking the cum resting on her dimples and cute lips.

It made her open her mouth, tickling the underside of her jaw until she couldn't stand it. Lips wide, the tentacle dived in. Margo grunted, amused at this cocky tentacle. She leaned moved forward, deep-throating the lengthy metal shaft then and there. Good thing the tentacle was already lubed by the cum it cleaned previously or this would have been awkward to take in. Reaching a good pace, Margo groaned, loving how the tentacle swiveled against her tongue and teeth.

Another pair of tentacle went for her throat, wiping the beads of sweat forming there.

They coiled around her neck, unwitting forcing her to take in more tentacle shaft.

The tentacle in her mouth went further, diving deeper and twitching harder. What came out between thrusts was a saliva-coated shaft and the poor thing couldn't understand why. It fucked her mouth harder, droplets of spit slicking the underside. Margo decided to have a little fun. What little magic she was able to soak in from the natural energies in the air, she redirected to her mouth. Teeth clattering with power, she lightly nibbled on the shaft, scrapping her neat teeth.

The tentacle jerked, stiffening as it came. The surge of the recoil plowing up and up into the cockpit's panels and back. It cummed, suction routine reversing to spew the gathered gear-cum into her already stuffed mouth. Margo, delighted at her trick, happily guzzled the cum down.

The big load even made her tight stomach pudge in the amount that kept on coming and coming.

What she didn't swallow splattered and spilled, fresher globs of white for the tentacles to freak out at. Wads and clumps of the yummy fluid went everywhere it hadn't before. Which was surprising considering it managed to hit everything previously. Even the tentacles on her were hit, splotched and speckled in lewd white. The tentacle pulled out, anxiously shaking as the others went it to.

Visibly mad and annoyed, they strangled the cause of more cum they had to clean. The poor thing was smacked around by its fellow tentacles.

Margo laughed, her snorting cackles echoing in the tight space. The tentacles stopped their play, humbled or baffled or successfully completed one command routine and now was switching to the next. They eyed her and the room grew thick with resolve. The cum wasn't the problem. She was the problem, leaking and spreading her fluids all over the place.

She caught their stares and grinned, daring them to do something about it.

Hands between her breasts, ass and pussy worked her incessantly, making things worse. They held up her arms and scrubbed the gear-cum off, sparing not a spot of skin from their onslaught. As more of the cum came off, other liquid replaced it. Sweat. Drool. Sweet juices streaming down her legs. Finding liquid on her breasts and lower pussy lips was easier for the tentacles to understand.

Finding none on her pucker, that had to be remedied.

They tugged Margo forward, making her bend and present her shapely ass to their inspection. A rubbery index finger stroked the crack of her clothed curvy rear, trying to understand why this particular hole was clean. Code flashed on the visor screens. The tentacles consorted one another, overriding one particular hypothetical situation over another. Idiots.

Margo wagged her ass as she waited, wanting them to get it over with.

Another tentacle came across the zipper that covered her lower backside and pulled, barring her ass-cheeks. They pulled her lush and plump cheeks apart, thumbing her tender pucker. Then something warm and gooey went in, the gear-cum.

They stroked her ring of muscles, relaxing the tight walls in there.

Margo spread her legs further, her hips making small circles as she rode on their fingers. At just the right angle, she couldn’t help but shiver. Her climax close. She huffed, sweat dripping down her brow as the temperature in the cockpit rose. The tentacles began to stuff her ass-hole. Shoveling more of that white liquid inside until it oozed down her backslide. Creamy cummy streaks decorating her fingered ass.

Once it was dirty to their liking, they began to clean it.

A pair of tentacled hands gripped her cheeks, squeezing and fondling the tender flesh. Another tentacle, re-equipped with a dildo-like device scraped along her cum-filled hole. Conductor? It was Conductor again, using a dildo that she didn't remember glyph gears coming equipped with. Forcing out as much gear-cum as he could without entering her just yet. Conductor teased her, the dildo tip grazing around her massaged pucker.

How could she get him to stop fooling around? Aha!

Margo closed her legs, a clear sign of her giving no entry. Sure, the other tentacles could reopen them but they were morons, still fluttering around her breasts and pussy. Wiping away a practically endless flow if she didn't get fucked properly.

Being in Theo for the last four years, twenty when she started, made her into a broken faucet down below.

The dildo-equipped Conductor flailed against her cheeks, wanting in. He rubbed against the middle of her back and ass-crack, trying to get her to open once more. The gear-cum dribbled out her cheeks, white liquid dots hitting the back of her ankles. Happy that she excited him enough, Margo opened her legs. The tentacle plunged right in, making Margo gasp in back-arching pleasure. The long length thrusted wildly, the ridges along the dildo brushing against easily stimulated nerves and bundles of bliss.

She rocked into it, loving the speed and fullness that came from him being inside. It was the wrong hole but a good start.

Being handled in such a clearly concerned manner, Margo couldn't help but struggle for the sport of it. The tentacles were trying to help in their own way. A fresh sheen of sweat appeared on her clapping breasts, spurring the tentacles on. Nothing they were doing was helping. They tried to dry her titties with their palms, fleshy slaps echoing in the cockpit.

The soft pain of their light twaps against her tits was just too good.

The tentacle shaft inside her kept on pistioning, fucking her ass with refined precision. Conductor was a fast learner. He realized if it made her clench, more cum would come out. So Conductor did, rutting her until she screamed and bucked. Her hips trembled, ass-cheeks now falling under the siege of slapping palms. Her full cheeks jiggled and went red under their enthusiasm. Persistent and a bit moronic touch.

They were tentacles of Theo after all. Only a smidge smarter than her favorite metal head.

Loud squelching of her suit and sex took to the air. The colliding noises raunchy and crude. Like a virgin, she blushed to the tips of her ears. That red embarrassment spread south, white skin now an aroused and well-worked pink. Even her belly button wasn't spared, a tentacle scooping in gear-cum and playing with her innie button.

Finally, her pussy got some attention. Another re-equipped tentacle rubbed suggestively against her gushing hole. But it was slightly different from the one before, double-ended with the intent to claim both her holes at the same time. The tentacle in her ass gave a few last thrusts and pulled out.

This new tentacle in front of her wobbled and wiggled, its form momentarily liquid-like as it did so. A mistake, she bet.

Not one of Theo's, huh?

Margo didn't bother guessing.

“You're a slime and you're interested in becoming my companion. I know the score,” she stated, her ass missing the tender loving already. “Look, I already take care of one moron. What makes you think I'm interested in taking care of two?”

The fake tentacle, or should she say twin fake tentacles, froze, confused to be dismissed upfront.

Conductor quivered in front of her, losing his stolen shape and form. Gray and goo given shape and life, the slime was downright miserable. Margo decided not to care. Much. She would rather not care at all but she was distracted by the lack of something in her holes. The other tentacle morons were still slapping her jiggly bits with no sign of stopping.

“Tell ya what, if you can fuck me so good that I won't ever go back to regular cock, I'll consider your courtship.”

The slime perked up at that, vibrating all the while.

Margo readied herself for the one of the more interesting fucks of her life. Conductor rallied the others, taking back on the tentacle form and they made her sit back down. Margo stared, opening her legs and expecting some drilling action to be going on soon. None of the morons went for it. Come on, she was nice and dirty down there.

The tentacles tied themselves to her arms and legs, hooking even under her knees and elbows.

They went for her breasts, wrapping their metal but flexible limbs around them and squeezed. The fake tentacle gestured for them to present her left titty, him studying the curve and fullness of what they held. Unlike the other tentacles, Conductor didn't bother to imitate their texture anymore, he was softer, fleshier. Better than all the cock substitutes she had before.

Her hips and ass-cheeks lightly stung from the sudden movement. Skin tender from the slaps from earlier. The fake tentacle grazed along her reddened expanse, rubbing and massaging the hot angry flesh into soothing calm throbs. Examination complete, Conductor made a motion. The other tentacles received it, squeezing her breasts harder. Margo gasped, restless from the weak jolt of pleasure.

Just what was the slime up to. She did say fuck, right?

The fake tentacle went for her vulnerable nipple, yanking and twisting the thick nub until it was rigid. Conductor allowed her a moment to catch her bearings. Margo panted hard, the cockpit silent. The whole cave quiet. Only her heart made a sound, thudding loudly in her ears. The fake tentacle went for her nipple again, sweeter this time. He played with her soft flesh, stroking the pliant skin around her nub until it tightened.

Margo moaned lightly, her legs brushing and bouncing against one another.

Waiting. Wanting him to do something else than drag this out.

The other tentacles pushed her breast out further, letting it bob in the air. Something crackled. Margo glanced at the fake tentacle and saw a spark of electricity on its tip. She tried to squirm away, that particular shade, purple-bright, on the electricity a special skill belong to glyph gear users. It wouldn't hurt or kill her. That's what the glyph seals were for. Protection from accidents or malfunctions on the behalf of the machine. But to have it in raw form, not via recoil or magical mishaps was unheard of.

Margo gulped, eyes glued to the fake tentacle.

Conductor approached, ready. His electrified tip circled her nipple, the heat and magic radiating off it in waves. How long had the slime been watching her to know that electricity was one of her weaknesses? Or did he just know?

Born to be at her side. For them to be partners, battling monsters and more.

The fake tentacle touched her and the charge went forth. Margo threw back her head, her entire body strumming and clenching. She cried out, hips bucking uselessly as the tentacles held her down. The charge only lasted a few seconds. Margo slumped forward, eyes wet and lips a weak grin.

“Do it,” she murmured, voice cracked. “Do it again.”

Her right breast was presented, nipple harder and stiffer than the first. The fake tentacle still took his time, getting her nub erect and ready. Then Conductor struck, releasing a stronger charge. Margo wept, the pleasure sharp and thick and knifing straight to her core. The power roared through her body, leaving no nerve or muscle untouched. Her pussy released, squirting a jet of sweet juice. The fake tentacle let her writhe a little longer before stopping.

Margo moaned, the tips of her nipples smoking under their sensual assault.

Conductor gestured to the others. The tentacles pulled her hips and knees further up, her empty holes offered for its viewing pleasure. Starting with her pussy, the fake tentacle explored her dripping folds. It flicked her clit, observing how she twitched in response. The speed of her ankles flexing. The hitching of her breath when she swallowed her keening cry. Then Conductor created another limb, this new tentacle checking her ass-hole. It rubbed around her pucker, oozing more of the gun-cum from before.

“So you were even the rudder, you cocky dick.”

Checking that she was lubed in both her holes, Conductor entered. One for her pussy, the other for her ass, the fake tentacles crammed inside. Margo moaned, her stuttering broken cries at a fever pitch. All she could do was to take and take its unyielding thickness, the size inside her growing in girth as it rutted her. Goodness, he knew. He knew how much Margo wanted to be jam-packed with cock. Wet holes became snug homes for his tentacles, each thrust pushing the very air into her winded lungs. Different than Theo. Different than anyone before.

Margo shook, hips shuddering, a sign that she reached her limit.

Her breasts bounced along, tender titties clapping whichever way the tentacles would allow. Sweat on her nipples once more, the tentacles were on them, relentless. Her smarting nubs slapped and gripped, the kick of their rough play thrilling to the core.

Conductor sprouted a third tentacle and it hovered where her clit laid.

Once more with that charge and power, he touched her. Margo ignited- She cummed, her body arched and seized. The magic coursed through her, transforming what remained of her mind and sensitivity and nerves into electricity feed-back coils. For a brief moment, she was magic itself. Bright, blinding and beyond all comprehension. Both weak and great, both small and large. Her climax soared, her limbs seizing as she was left behind, thrown back into her body.

Margo screamed, and at the end of that cry, she passed out. Fucked beyond her dreams.


	2. Sharing Doesn't Mean Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margo backed away, letting the cock fall out. “Hey, do you three need pointers or something? Your fucking skills are terrible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think I'd learn my lesson from the last one. Never blow your load in the master kink chapter.
> 
> Slight girl-with-a-dick mention at the end. If you're not into futa or dickgirls, be warned.

There was just one thing about her that Conductor had to understand.

Margo was a woman regularly deprived of the essentials: friends, manners and cock. This was something important to note because during a monster courting, the courted and the courtee was supposed to cement their covenant in a breeding den. A place where she would not be heading to anytime soon. Outside the den, the human was free game.

So he couldn't, and shouldn't, and probably wouldn't be mad about the cock in her mouth.

The glyph gear user, after waking up earlier in the cockpit, was trapped.

Her slender body couldn't fit through the jammed hatch doors, thick and wide ass wedged between the sliver of an opening. Margo left Conductor on her command seat. The slime sleeping so soundly that she didn't dare wake him. Her slime very much unaware that she groped him in his slumber, using his slime-cum to lubricate herself to the point she could slip through the hatch doors.

A plan that didn't work out as she hoped.

Margo's shaking arms held up her upper body, breasts bobbing and bouncing all the while. She tried to keep herself still, the noise of her soft mounds rhythmically slapping each other was rather loud. And if her mind drifted, Margo worked into the thrusts. Audible sounds of her throat struggling with the thickness in her mouth were abound. She couldn't help it. The cock pushed and pushed and she rocked into it, breathing heavily through her nose.

This aggressive cave slime wasn't one for playing around.

It transformed into various monster cocks, enticing her with its range and knowledge of male genitalia.

Right now, she had a southern continent goblin dick thrusting through her cheeks. The red shaft fatter than a tree trunk and the ridges that scraped and oozed sweet-tang aphrodisiacs on her tongue- Goodness, it felt so, so good. Her pink plump lips struggled to keep that beast in her dirty mouth, drool and pre-cum gushing out from each plunge in.

The slime wasn't alone in his efforts for her affections either.

Two more of them, smaller than Conductor and the one fucking her mouth, had climbed her back and went into the cockpit. They didn't go far, perching themselves on her rear and rubbing themselves against her privates. One was cold, the other was hot. They alternated, driving her into a frenzy as she tried to each their magic. Freezing her tender tush, they slapped her cheeks. Warming her dripping slit, they pushed chilly cocks into her and vibrated. Laughing at how her hips would push back out, taking their frosty dicks and flee from their erotic torture.

It was obvious that these slimes watched her and Conductor, attempting to use his methods in their own style.

And to think, all of this happened because she asked for a little push. Thank goodness for cave slimes taking it literally.

The slime in front changed its form, becoming the double-headed twin tip shaft of a lessor wyrm.

The bestial burning cock nearly cooked her tongue. Okay, something needed to change.

Margo backed away, letting the cock fall out. “Hey, do you three need pointers or something? Your fucking skills are terrible.” she said, slamming her closed fist down. “I'm not into hot or cold. Shape doesn't matter to me. It's size. And goodness, don't you three know a thing about foreplay?”

The slimes wobbed at her. Margo rolled her eyes.

“You-” she pointed to the slime with cock transformations. “I've always wanted a lupine beastbane's cock into my mouth. That crazy knotting action. Being forced to keep that engorged shaft in until the cock swells down...” she drooled, eyes glossy as she imagined it. A dog beastman rutting her until the sun came up. Margo turned her attention to the slimes in the cockpit. “You guys, use cold or hot. Not both. And stop messing with my pussy and ass. Touch my thighs or my knees or the middle of my back. Those places are sensitive too.”

They vibrated in response.

“So let's try this again. Go.”

Apparently, the slime in front did know some things about foreplay.

It transformed into a wolfy cock, pink mottled skin running down a thick shaft and a juicy-looking cockhead placed on top. Two sizable balls swollen and ready. The wolf-cock didn't jump into her mouth like the last transformation. Instead, it rubbed against her lips, massaging on the sensitive skin. Margo smirked at that, enjoying the caress. Its cockhead moved to her cheeks, marking them in hot runny seed.

The slime was good with smells too. The air went rank with beastbane musk, that aroma that kicked in when a beastman was in heat. Hot and full of rich odor, she inhaled, intoxicated by the want and need made into smell.

Margo shivered, mouth-watering from the scent becoming taste on her tongue.

Studying her reaction, the slime seemed content with itself. Margo opened her mouth, ready to take the shaft in. The wolf-cock entered slowly, inch by inch. Its warm meaty shaft pushing her tongue flat as it went inside. Already erect, the cock weept creamy cum from the head, the white goodness running down the back of her throat. As Margo struggled swallowing, audible and nasty gulps echoing in the mine, the slime watched her. Enjoying the sound of her struggling with the amount of seed it streamed.

Then the wolf-cock thrusted, claiming her mouth in a single thrust. With outrageous zeal, the slime plunge and out of her tight mouth. The thick cock-head slapped against her teeth and tongue, relishing the rough play. Margo wheezed through her nose, trying to lift her head for a better angle. The way he was moving, she couldn't change her position or risk him falling out.

She was nothing but a hole rimmed with lips and a face to it now.

Which, Margo wasn't against in sex and sexy role-play, but she wasn't having any fun now. The wolf-cock filled her mouth too much. She couldn't move her tongue or her jaw around him. If anything, he controlled her face hole.

Each long stroke forcing lips wide, each short stroke forcing her lips high to meet his pace.

Margo gripped the mine earth between her hands and hoisted what she could to hang over the slime. Now directly below her, shaft now fucking upwards, lost in its thrusting, she moved down. Margo took control, rocking her into the wolf-cock and taking its jerking and twitching. More seed dribbled and she swallowed, braced for it. The wolf-cock trembled and cummed, hot cum shooting white ropes of creamy cum. Then its shaft expanded, knotting, stuffing her mouth in throbbing rigid flesh.

A moment passed. Two. Then they resumed.

The wolf-cock could no longer leave her mouth but that didn't mean she couldn't suck it.

Meanwhile the slimes that were perched on her hips changed their game.

Choosing cold, they split up and decided to climb into her skin-tight suit. On opposite sides of her body, they gave freezing kisses and nippy bites. Margo twitched, legs jerking into the hatch doors as she tried to escape the chilly sensations. Starting from her pussy mound to her trim mid-section, they roamed. Pudgy blobs weakening her resistance to their touch.

Her skin grew sensitive, nearly painful as they froze, un-melted the patch they were on, and froze again.

Then Margo felt a metal tentacle wrap around her hips, lifting her bare ass up.

The cold slimes on her ran.

She slowed her sucking, confused as to why the hot-and-cold-slimes would be lea- Conductor pushed into her, his familiar and girthy shaft splitting her lightly wet hole open. Getting blow-jobs to monster cocks was an interesting experience but not enough to make her soaked down there. She'd need the whole monster for that. And the temperature thing was just distracting.

Now that Conductor was in her, she couldn't stop the sweet juices spilling out.

Margo kicked and bucked, howling at his undeniable claim of her pussy.

Still well-fucked from the tentacle frenzy from earlier, her pussy welcomed his tentacle shaft back.

The slime in front wobbled, its annoyance distorting the wolf-cock transformation it held. Unwilling to give up, it wrapped a pair of tentacles around her throat. They yanked, forcing her to take all of the shaft and her chin fell flush against the wolf-cock balls.

Margo choked, moaning on his even more outrageous claim.

Conductor weaved in and out, pleasuring her pussy. The slime in front thrusted, vibrating against her tongue. Fucking her as they wanted, Margo endured their frantic need to win her. Which slime did she like more they were likely wondering. One who become just about any cock or the one who could shock her better than Theo. Slimes were dumb like that. They didn't seem to realize they would be fucking her over a period of days. Both were pretty, couldn't they make love, not war?

Her slime grew vicious, his rough thrusts growing wilder.

Margo shuddered, feeling the weight of each hit pushing her more and more through the opening of the hatch doors. The slime in her mouth couldn't keep up. Close to being swallowed entirely, the wolf-cock turned back to its normal slime form and left.

Her mouth clear, Margo grunted and worked her hips. Meeting Conductor's thrusts head-on.

The glyph gear around her creaked from the force of their union between its hatch doors. She came, pussy clenching around the thick shaft. Bliss was brief as her slime still wasn't satisfied. Conductor fucked harder, the collision making her legs ache and rattle. With a loud pop, she was freed. Margo fell onto her back on the mine floor, hips throbbing from the rough sex.

Margo looked down. Conductor wasn't finished with her yet.

He transformed into a cock, the same wolf one from before and cummed on her. His slime-cum splatted on her operator suit, dissolving the fabric in one fell swoop.

What was he doing? They weren't in a breeding den yet!

Conductor drove back in, back as metal tentacles, fucking both her holes. Margo cried out, pleading and moaning and squirming from the pleasure. Her inner walls squeezed and clutched, trying to make him cum. He fought her off, growing more tentacles and playing with her breasts. Clamping on the nipples, he yanked them until they ached.

Margo closed her eyes, voice cracking under her endless cries.

His tentacles twitched and jerked, he came, cumming deep into her pussy, ass and womb. Her stomach inflated, rising into a fat full hill. But Conductor wasn't done. He roared at the other slimes that came to gather round. Wanting their turn with her womb.

He jealously kept his spot and his tentacles grew erect once more. They pulled open her pussy lips and ass-hole.

Eggs came out of his shapeless form, entering her pussy and ass. Each egg rubbed and grazed against her cum-filled walls, the sensation making her hips lift and spread. Margo, on instinct, tried to force out the foreign objects going deeper inside but her clenching couldn't stop their descent. The eggs brushed against her sensitive nerves and bundles of tender flesh, coaxing another orgasm from her exhausted frame. She quaked, cumming. Her body shook, all her flesh alight from the pleasure and fullness that delved deeper still.

Her bulging belly swelled, a size bigger with eggs settling inside.

Conductor pulled out his tentacles and climbed onto her stomach, vibrating his smugness at her swollen state. Soundly impregnated, the gathered slimes wobbled at him. Annoyed that he would break tradition. Courting slimes aren't allow to lay their own eggs. And they certainly can't be gloating about it, Conductor purring against her pregnant belly.

Her slime merely sniffed, not ashamed of himself.

“Don't get too comfy,” Margo said, sitting up. “You're going to take them out. One by one."

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Margo was getting used to the change of her weight.

Tall and buxom, she was used to her breasts jutting out whichever way they willed but this swollen belly was something else. It bobbed lightly, filled with cum and more. Not eggs though. Courting slimes aren't allowed to seed their partners during a monster courting. They were supposed to share their partners with the slimes they leave behind, refilling their departure from the pack twice-fold with more children.

The magic of the covenant basically turned all of Conductor's eggs into nutrients.

Making her extremely fertile womb a prize to any of the slimes around. Remember, this all happened because he got jealous.

But Conductor wouldn't let her fool around freely. So worried that she would pick another during the courting process.

He was so cute when he got fussy. She'd offer herself as she damn well pleased but she wasn't interested in any other slime but him. The others would likely be just as amateurish as the three from yesterday. Margo was a cock fiend, not a woman all that interested in being pregnant and whatnot.

Not yet, anyways.

They reached a arrangement. So belly distended and fertile, Margo walked around with a pseudo-cock make from Conductor. The slimes milked her long shaft, taking her rich seed and using it to create strong eggs for seeding.

Now that were in the actual breeding den, thank Giaaia.

The place was alright. Very purple and soft. The floors padded, the walls coated in protective ooze. 

Margo was sitting, stroking her slime-cock for her amusement. The cock always came a few seconds before her. And weirdly, she mostly felt the climax in her belly and head. The pleasure didn't rush through her like a female orgasm would.

Or could it be the fault of Conductor, unable to simulate the full experience.

She was trying to unravel the secrets of climaxing as a male until a short, oh so short and slender and cute, woman, round and glowing from her pregnancy, came up to where she was. Goodness, the dark skinned woman was a sight. Fat tits and a curvy glorious belly to complete the picture. Margo couldn't stop staring. Her cock stiffened from interest, sating the hardness clear on her mind.

Oh goodness, is this what it felt like for men? 

Margo opened her mouth to speak but the person next to her was faster.

“You wanna hear how I got here?”

The end.


End file.
